


Spontaneous

by DecemberKat



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Character, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Canon, Sorry Not Sorry, canon character death, hints of autistic!Harry because fight me, old(er) men in love, so many months of radio silence and this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: A denouement of sorts.





	Spontaneous

It’s approaching midnight by the time Harry managed to get away from the chaos of re-opening night out into the open sea air away from the noise and the crowd of the party going on downstairs in the courtyard. He closed his eyes and breathed softly, in and out. It’s amazing what Sophie’s done with the Hotel Bella Donna, how much she’s accomplished in the year since her mother’s passing. There was still a twinge in his heart when he thought of her, all these years later and still the life of every party right up until the accident stole her from them all too soon.  


“Is this seat taken?” Harry turned around to see Bill standing at the edge of the balcony looking at him in a way Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on. Not that he’d ever been able to read the expressions on people’s faces as it was, but for some reason Bill’s always seemed particularly unreadable to him, all recklessness and self-contained spontaneity that Harry’d always envied of the older man.  


“Of course not,” he said evenly, taking a sip of his champagne. A third glass had perhaps not been his greatest idea, but it’d hardly been the worst, if he were being honest with himself. “Are you… is everything alright?” Bill smiled at first, trying to laugh it off. Then his handsome face fell, back to the slight aura of grief he’d borne ever since Donna’s passing.  


“I miss her,” he said plainly after a moment. “It’s as though joy itself has departed from the world.” Harry felt his shoulders slump.  
“Well,” he said. “Then I, uh… I would th-think that Donna would want us to bring it back into the world.” Bill scoffed not unkindly and drained his own glass.  


“Keep calm and carry on?”  


“Something like that,” Harry chuckled. After a moment, “Bill… would you mind terribly if I did something… a bit spontaneous?” For the first time that night Bill gave him a genuine smile.  


“Of course. Although by asking you know that it’s not exactly that spontaneous.” Harry grinned at him and pressed forward. He had to stand taller than he was used to to reach Bill’s lips, soft as they were, and then the kiss was over almost as soon as it had begun. Harry waited nervously as the other man stood shock still, waiting for his reaction.  


“That…” he breathed, smiling softly at Harry. “I think I’ve been waiting five years for that kiss.” Harry grinned.  


“So have I,” he admitted. “And, to be honest, I didn’t think you’d be… receptive.”  
“I’m bisexual, Harry, not a fish,” Bill joked. More seriously he said, “And I think I want this to work as much as you do, my dear.” Harry felt a touch of red creep over his cheeks.  


“Then it’s about time, uh, I suppose,” He took a final sip of his drink and made a decision.  


“Would you, er… w-would you like to go somewhere a bit more private, perhaps?” Bill grinned and leaned down to kiss Harry a bit more firmly, taking the other man’s hand in his.  


“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I have no excuse for this. The tags say it all.


End file.
